


It's You (that Made Me a Better Person)

by prdsdefsus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Based on myunghoon's latest update, M/M, Mentioned Kim Sihoon, hahahahahahaha, please laugh., t's kinda delusional but it's a fanfic after all. if it's not delusional it'd be a fanfact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Between Dongbin, Midam, and memories.(Or alternatively, it didn't come across to Dongbin's mind that it was him who had changed Midam.)





	It's You (that Made Me a Better Person)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy! So first of all this is my second fic for this ship hahaha and wow gOD DAMN FUCK I CRIED WHEN I SAW MYUNGHOON'S UPDATE SHIT I DIDN'T EXPECT MIDAM WOULD LAUGH AND SMILED THAT WIDE ONCE DONGBIN DISTURBED HIM I WAS NEARLY CRYING FUCK but anyways everybody say thank you Myunghoon !!!! ÙmÚ also i know dongdong still hangs out together but yea, y'know.
> 
> This was supposed to be beta read by Vita already but idk....? Hope you'll enjoy it!

_**Myunghoon hyungie ùwú** _  
_Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!_  
_Get up you lazy ass !!!_  
_Won’t you come with us to watch the concept evaluation?_

Dongbin isn’t sure if he should be glad to hear his phone vibrates and causes him to wake up. Despite the thought, he soon opens his eyes as he frowns, then meets the sight of the white ceiling above him. It was blurry at first until he decides to rub his eyes. He turns his head to the side and notices on how the sunlight immediately hits his face through the window, staring at it for a while.

_“Today… Is the concept evaluation day, huh…?”_

And his phone makes the vibration noises again. Dongbin sighs, maybe he really should open his inbox and checks on them. So he does, getting his smartphone on the nightstand and swipes the lock screen.

“Eek, Myunghoon hyung sure spams a lot, doesn’t he…” He mumbles while checking on the messages he received from the mentioned male until his eyes catch one particular message.

_By us, it means me and Midamie!_

.

“Oh, you came earlier!”

Dongbin lifts his head and finds Myunghoon with his new and fresh tortilla-dyed, curly hair, approaching him along with Midam behind, hair has dyed as well—and it is one of the brown shades too, probably the color of brunette. Dongbin doesn’t really know how to describe the two, but they totally looked different from the last time he saw them.

“Hey! Didn’t expect that, right?” Dongbin greets as he gives them small waves, “So, what’s up?” he continues, still letting his back rest on one of the nearest poles.

“Ohhh, you should know what's up!” Myunghoon beams a smile, while Midam is suddenly turning his full attention toward the other male, eyes sharp. “Midamie was like, so excited when I asked him if we should go with you!”

Dongbin is pretty surprised to know that because he couldn’t really tell how Midam feels toward him since he doesn’t talk much. But hearing what Myunghoon said somehow manages to make his heart flipped a bit—he’s happy to know Midam is excited with the thought the three of them walking out together. He was about to say something until he sees Midam suddenly elbows Myunghoon’s side, making the latter to yelp.

“What was that for!?” Myunghoon cries, hand busy rubbing his just-elbowed-side while Midam is just smiling widely and says, “Ah, nothing. I saw an insect and I just thought I should get it away from you.” which soon is responded by Myunghoon’s quiet grumble that sounds like _‘You really should practice on how to make good bullshits’_ , eliciting a laughter from both Midam and Dongbin.

“The next bus is about to arrive,” Dongbin concludes telling the bus arrival info would be a good idea. “Let’s get prepared then!” he throws a smile to the other two and stands properly. Myunghoon nods happily, being all energetic like usual. On the other side, Midam seems like he’s okay with the younger’s statement and wait for the bus together.

The bus then arrived. Dongbin flashes a smile and beckons Myunghoon and Midam to get into the bus. Myunghoon follows him afterward, with his hand pulling on Midam’s. Dongbin notices on how the male rolled his eyes lazily but proceeds to chuckle. They move forward to choose a spot to sit, wishing the back seat is vacant so the three of them could sit together. Except the back seat isn’t vacant, leaving them no choice but to sit on those separated-by-two seats which are apparently far from each other.

Sure, it isn’t really a problem for Dongbin to sit on there— _man, he doesn’t even care about it_ —it’s just that he would feel kind of lonely to separate from the two knowing that Myunghoon would definitely sit together with Midam since those two are really close. This might sound childish but Dongbin doesn’t like it when he’s alone.

( _“I will miss you a lot.”_

_The pure surprised facial expression was visible on Dongpyo’s face, and Dongbin didn’t talk about it. He just stared at the younger boy sternly, lips sealed tightly after saying what he wanted to say. His both hands grasped on Dongpyo’s shoulders—hard, as if he would die if he let them go._

_“I will,” Dongbin was choking out sobs, eyes about to burst tears. “Kill you if you didn’t make it to the final line up.” He muttered, voice shaking due to the sadness washed over him. He was beyond in sadness—he was probably at the point where he should say he was disappointed at himself. He hated this; hated being separated from his close friend._

_“Please,” Dongbin’s voice was still quivering. “Please make it to the lineup for me.”_

_Dongpyo nodded, eyes getting teary as well while hugging him. “I will.”_

_From the moment Dongpyo left, Dongbin already felt he was alone._ )

“Hey, I’ll go with that one front seat and you two could get the back ones!”

Dongbin blinks upon hearing Myunghoon’s statement. He hesitates a little, “H, hyung? Are you sure?” he asks while Myunghoon is still smiling, “Yep, now let’s not waste our time!” was what he say before he gets on to the seat, leaving Dongbin and Midam. The taller takes a glance toward the other male.

“What’s with you?” Midam lets out another chuckle once he caught Dongbin staring at him, “Come on, don’t just stand like that, you’re making the driver pissed.” He says as he walks over the younger, causing the latter to follow him.

When they have settled on their seats already. Dongbin couldn’t help but to get nervous—how could he not? He’s now sitting next to Lee Midam. It’s been a while since last time they had an actual talk and god, Midam looks really good today. His new haircut stirs Dongbin’s blood crazy and please remind him to not get even more nervous than this.

As if Midam could read Dongbin’s mind, he places his hand on Dongbin’s, an act to sooth him down. “Are you okay?” He looks at him with a worried look, causing a warmth on his chest.

“I- y, yeah, I guess.” Dongbin has to admit he sounded pathetic back there. Great, now, where should he hide?

Dongbin gulps as he peeks at Midam, wanting to know what kind of face the older makes. He’s beyond surprise to find Midam still seems worried with him—as far as what Dongbin knows, he thought Midam would just leave him be, but it turned out he was wrong. The mentioned male is still eyeing him like he’s concerned.

“Dongbin,” Midam’s voice has gotten Dongbin startled. His thumb is rubbing the back of Dongbin’s hand—and he feels like he was lifted up and thrown into the utopia. “You can tell me what’s inside your mind, you know?”

It’s the elimination.

It has always been the elimination.

Dongbin wanted to say that, but he couldn’t—because Midam had faced something worse. He had depression, Dongbin knew that when he was looking for an article of Lee Midam, the pretty well known trainee due to his appearance on the YG shows back then who decided to leave and got into AAP.Y instead. Lee Midam, who decided to join this stupid shitty survival show because he still wants to pursue his dream. He knows Lee Midam. Everyone _knows_ Lee Midam.

“You see, Dongbin,” Midam starts another conversation, which makes Dongbin to focus back on the male. “The first time I met you, I felt like we won’t match each other, do you remember that time when we were in one team?”

Dongbin nods awkwardly— _why is Midam bringing this up?_

“I was supposed to be the leader, but the trainer said that you looked like one than me, I was, honestly annoyed at that time,” Midam sighs as Dongbin replays the scene where Midam was rather quiet during the practice sessions— _the older sure looked really cold back then_ —inside his mind. “But then I saw you being hard on yourself despite the fact that you joke around a lot and being all smiley, and I just think… You do deserve the praise after all.” Midam is leaning back on his seat now. “You really are a noisy person, I could tell when we were paired for the guessing box game thing,” then he adds;

“But that’s what makes you an interesting person; and I should be more positive like you, so here I am.”

There is something that makes Dongbin’s heartbeat quickened; something that makes Dongbin’s cheeks turned into the color of cherry blossoms; something that makes Dongbin happy. It was either Midam’s declaration or his smile—or maybe both of them—Dongbin isn’t so sure, but one thing he knows; he’s deep in the well of the blissfulness.

“T, that’s nice to hear it from you, hyung,” Dongbin responds and decides to add some joke, “I didn’t think I’d hear you blabber like that.” which receives an eye roll from Midam, causing the younger to chuckle, “Joking!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Midam opens his mouth again, “On serious note though, I’m really grateful I could meet you, Dongbin,” he says, hand squeezing Dongbin’s tightly while flashing a soft smile.

“Thank you for making me a better person. Now, cheer up, will you?”

It’s insane—the thought of Dongbin getting melt under Midam’s hold; the gentle words from Midam; the amount of stars decorating Midam’s dark orbs. Midam looks gleaming beside him, and Dongbin just thinks that it’s like he is the center of the universe; Dongbin couldn’t stop but falling for him.

“True,” Dongbin exhales whilst holds Midam’s hand back, letting their finger filling each other’s gap, and swinging it foolishly as a toothy smile comes across on his face. “Thank you, hyung. I appreciate it.”

Midam doesn’t give him a verbal response, but he indeed gives him another smile—and Dongbin couldn’t think anything else except the word ‘beautiful’.

.

“Sihoon better does his best or else I’m gonna terror him on Kakaotalk.”

Dongbin turns his head to see Myunghoon taking pictures of a blue banner on his hand, which turns out to be a Sihoon banner. He remembers how some of the fans were distributing free banners near the recording building. He himself also got several banners from them and they’re currently placed on the table considering he's getting a drink.

_“Oh yea, they used to train together…”_ Dongbin thinks, eyes gluing on Myunghoon who doesn’t seem to be sad at all—but Dongbin is sure, deep down, Myunghoon’s heart is a mess now. It somehow hurts Dongbin to see how contrast Myunghoon is with his own feeling.

“Are you gonna terror him or send him love messages?” Dongbin hears Midam chirped in, causing Myunghoon to hit him playfully and pouts, “I was about to include you in this one video I’m gonna record for my instagram update but I changed my mind,”

“That’s mean, include me or I’m getting back my shirts you’re wearing right now.”

“Fine!”

Dongbin manages to let out a small giggle seeing the two debate like that while chugging down his drink again. When he notices Myunghoon is already recording himself with Midam, there is something that pushes Dongbin to approach the two and having fun with Myunghoon’s phone as well. Then he finds himself interrupting Midam once Myunghoon is recording him, putting a peace sign behind Midam’s head while bringing the slogans as the latter gives a small smile and waves on to the camera.

“Ohh Dongbin!” Myunghoon quickly turns his phone toward Dongbin, “Do a pose!” the older says and Dongbin just follows what he said, making a peace sign while tilting his head in playful manner. Midam on the other side seems a bit surprised by the sudden entrance, but quick to adapt. He lets Dongbin own most of the frame and takes a look at Dongbin for a while, saying something like _‘Aah, really, this kid,’_ then proceeds to disturb Dongbin, waving his peace sign up with a smile plastered on his lips.

Dongbin’s heartbeat stopped for a sec. He never saw Midam smiled as wide as that—really wide until his eyes turned into crescents like two shining moons under the dark, calming sky.

“You’re back being yourself,” Midam utters between his bright smile, “Welcome.”

If Dongbin’s mind was filled with the bitter taste of him getting eliminated, it sure is filled with Lee Midam now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell about anything on my twt @jaebeomcentric


End file.
